T helper 17 cells (Th17) are interleukin (IL)-17 secreting CD4+ T cells involved in pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, irritable bowel disease, psoriasis, psoriatic arthritis and spondyloarthridities. The retinoic acid-related orphan receptor γ (RORγ or RORc) is recognized as a transcription factor necessary for Th17 cell differentiation. RORc is an orphan member of the nuclear hormone receptor subfamily that includes RORα (RORa) and RORβ (RORb). RORc controls gene transcription by binding to DNA as a monomer. Selective modulation of RORc has been proposed as a route to discovery and development of Th17 cell-associated autoimmune diseases.
There is accordingly a need for compounds that inhibit RORc for use in treatment of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, irritable bowel disease, psoriasis, psoriatic arthritis and spondyloarthridities.